The present invention relates to an electronic device connected to an external device, a control method thereof and a recording medium.
In the related art, electronic devices which are connected to external devices through interfaces such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) or the like are known. Although such devices are typically connected to external devices in a one-to-one manner, a configuration that enables one electronic device to make a USB-connection with a plurality of external devices, for example, by switching connections through a USB switch, is known (For example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2000-353145
As described in Patent Document 1, as a method of connecting an electronic device, which connects to external devices in a one-to-one manner, to a plurality of external devices, it is reasonable to provide a configuration that makes one external device communicable with an electronic device by performing switching of the external devices. Even in this case, however, although it is possible to install a plurality of interfaces in the electronic device itself, the external device and the electronic device communicate with each other in a one-to-one manner through selection of any one interface. However, it is not easy to appropriately select one interface from the plurality of interfaces, and thus there is a demand for a scheme for efficiently selecting one interface.